Lost Soul
General Info Motivation: '''Build a nation that can bring peace to Creation. '''Intimacies Attributes Abilities Languages Specialties Craft : Artifacts 3 Dot Archery: Moving Targets 1 Dot Mutations Backgrounds Artifact: 3 Dot- Prayer Piece Manse : 3 Dot- Gem of Sorcery Allies: 1 Dot- Lunar Advantages Virtue Flaw: Frantic Focus The character feels that not enough progress is being made towards a his goals and he becomes obsessed with pursuing it. He will neglect all other duties and responsibilities, not to mention trivia like sleeping and eating, in order to make up for lost time, and will become angry or even violent if others try to keep him from his pursuit. The Character is unable to take any action that does not further his motivation in some way. Partial Control: The character understands the necessity of other actions, even if he does not like it. However he seeks to complete it as quickly as possible and thus suffers an internal and external penalty of -3 on all actions that do not aid him in fulfilling his motivation. Excellencies cannot be used on such actions as the character seeks to finish the work quickly not efficiently. Duration: One full day Limit Break Condition: People or events conspire to keep the character from pursuing an important goal. Charms and Sorcery First Ability Excellency - Integrity, Archery, Dodge, Performance, Second Ability Excellency - Lore, Occult, Craft, Linguistics, Awareness Ox Body technique (x3) Terrestrial Circle sorcery- Occult All-Encompassing Sorcerer's sight- Occult Spirit Detecting Glance - Occult Craftsman need no tools - Craft Essence Arrow Attack (Holy) - Archery Phantom Arrow Technique - Archery Terrestrial Circle sorcery: -Demon of the First Circle -Summon Elemental -Stormwind rider -Thunder Wolf's howl Thaumaturgy -Art of Alchemy - Master -Geomancy - Master -Warding and Exorcism- Master Combat Information Lift: Join Battle 6 Backstory The man who now calls himself Lost Soul was once a founding child found abandoned in front of an immaculate temple. He was the son of no one and no amount of inquiries could locate any clues as to his parent's whereabouts. After much deliberation, he was then taken in by the monks and raised to be one of them. Intelligent and perceptive, the child took to the spiritual and scholastic teachings of the Immaculate monks quickly. However he stopped short of being called a prodigy because of his complete lack of the Martial arts skills that the immaculate monks were so well known for. Still, he had managed to prove his potential by awakening his essence. Thus he was apprenticed to a Dragon Blooded Sorcerer, from whom he had learned about the occult and the world in general. Put to work, he worked hard maintaining the sorcerer's equipment and artifacts as well as performing minor thaumaturgic rituals. Life was hard, but it was honest work and he did not need to worry about food. Until he got wind of a moon mad anathema who had awakened recently. So he had offered his services to the local wylde hunt that had been following the young lunar and had chased the Lunar into a cave system. Foolishly believing that they had the upper hand, the Dragon Blooded commander ordered them to charge after the Lunar. That was when it all went horribly wrong. Beset on all sides by demons. The party attempted to escape only to have the way blocked. Thus with no way out they moved deeper and deeper inside losing men after men. Until only a handful were left. They would have died then and there had not one of the mortals step forward and erupt in solar glory. He fought with such valor and courage that it awed all present. Yet it was not enough. Surrounded by demons they faced certain doom until a wall next to them opened. Rushed into the pathway they found the Lunar there, who to their shock, pushed a lever closing the door saving them. With the situation as it was, a truce was declared they set out to find a way out. The path back was blocked. Yet they could not go forward as a door with a strange seal was blocking the way. Within was what was most lightly the hearthstone chamber yet to go in the lock puzzle had to be solved. The others all gave it a try yet they were not of the intellectual type. They tried and gave up leaving only the man who will be Lost Soul to attempt at solving the puzzle. Minutes turned into hours as he continuously tried to open the door. Yet the answer always eluded him. Finally after hours of work and sleep deprived, he looked at the door and then he just knew how to open it. Opening the door he walked to his glory. All his life he had been told that Solars and lunars are anathema and that Dragon Blooded were the highest form of spiritual enlightenment a person could hope for. Yet after the events in the broken manse, his entire life was turned upside down. Presented with irrefutable proof that he had been wrong all his life, he was left without a purpose. But his salvation came in the form of Sesus Nia, a former Dynast. Far from holding a grudge against him for trying to kill her, she knew all too well what he was going through, having experienced something similar herself. She helped him overcome his despair and told him that the world is a cruel place and all one could do was survive it. Faced with such circumstances, he stood up and instead declared that, if he and those like him had no place to live in, that if the world was so unforgiving, then he would build a world where there would be peace and happiness. A more kinder world. Thus it can be said that Lost Soul is a man driven by his goals. He would move heaven and malfeas itself to achieve his dream. Lunar Ally Name: '''Sesus Nia '''Caste: Full Moon Spirit Shape: Eagle 'Essence: '''2 '''Attributes ' Strength 5, Dexterity 5, Stamina 4 Charisma 2, Manipulation 2, Appearance 3 Perception 4, Intelligence 3, Wits 3 'Abilities ' Martial Arts 5 (Claws of the Silver Moon +3), Integrity 3, Presence 2, Resistance 2, Survival 2, Lore 2, Athletics 2, Awareness 3, Dodge 3 (While Heavily Armoured +3), Linguistics 1, Socialize 2. Virtues Compassion 2, Conviction 2, Temperance 2, Valor 3 'Backgrounds ' Backing 1 (Crossroads society) -free Reputation 1 Mentor 1 Artifact 2 (Moonsilver Hearthstone Bracers) Artifact 5 (Moonsilver Superheavy Plate) 'Knacks ' Deadly Beastman Transformation (Gazelle's Pace, Armored Hide) Terrifying Beastman Alteration and Devastating Ogre Enhancement Charms Excellencies: All applicable First Excellencies Strength: Claws of the Silver Moon, Impressions of Strength Stamina: Ox-Body Technique (x2) Dexterity: Golden Tiger Stance Leaving 3 charms up to the ST Essence 2 (Personal Motes 22, Peripheral Motes 40) Willpower 10 The numbers: 19 dice to attack, 8 dice of damage, 24L/24B Soak and DDV 6. I think. Need to check this. Experience ---- Back to Top Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles